Wait, what?
by ilikecakenomnom
Summary: Once again I had hurt him. It seemed as if that was all I was able to do. Make mistakes and hurt the ones closest to me. Especialy him. Slash, mpreg, klaine. Blaine/Kurt. Kurt/Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Once again I had hurt him. It seemed as if that was all I was able to do. Make mistakes and hurt the ones closest to me. Especialy him. Especially Kurt. I had made him cry again, and I hated myself for it. But It was for the better, or that was what I kept telling myself.

Maybe you could have just have told him the situation...

No. I wasn't going to destroy his future like that. He wanted to be an actor, a singer, he wanted to be on broadway. He wanted to go to New York, and furfill his dreams. He couldn't do that with me and a child. I rested my hand on my small bump at the thought of the small life in me. And even though It lost me Kurt I couldn't do anything to harm it. It was a part of Kurt. It was a part of me. We had made it together.

x-X-x-X-x

Kurt smiled to himself as a blue eyed girl let out giggle, swinging herself on the swings. She couldn't be older than five. Rachael, who was sitting next to him, commented on how cute she was. He nodded in agreement.

He was about to look away when he saw her hand slip, falling onto he knees. She let out a wail. Just as he was about to stand up and go check if she was ok a familiar black haired man rushed over to her.

"Shush, it's just a little scrape, come on princess, you'll be fine." His hands wiped her cheeks gently.

Giving him a watery smile, she stood up.

"Do you want to leave now?"

She laughed. "Of course not! I love the park!"

"Go and play then," He gave her a breath taking smile.

Racheal elbowed him the ribs and he realised his mouth was still gaping. He closed his mouth with a snap.

Was that Blaine's daughter? Did he have a boyfriend? Was he married? Was he just baby sitting?

"Is that... Is that Blaine?" She said looking at Kurt. At his name he turnt around, eyes widening comically at the sight of Kurt and Rachael.

Blaine quickly rushed over to Riley. He had just seen her fall, and the tell tale signs that she was going to cry.

"Shush, it's just a little scrape, come on princess, you'll be fine." He gently wiped her tears away, smling at her.

Giving him a watery smile, she stood up.

"Do you want to leave now?"

She laughed. "Of course not! I love the park!"

"Go and play then," He smiled lovingly at her, standing up.

"Is that... Is that Blaine?" He heard a familar voice. He quickly turnt around, his mouth hanging open at the sight of his ex-boyfriend, and Rachael Berry.

Tbc.

Uhm, well idek when I'll update. But I'll probably write more Glee stories as well as this.

I'm also thinking of writing a kurtofsky fanfiction.

Anyway, my tumblr is imjustalittlebitscared. (I follow back if your blog is good)

Check it out.

Carlie x

P.S I'm going to france for 5 days, no internet. So I cant update.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine didn't know what to do. Did he just... run? Go call Riley over and hope that Kurt wouldn't try to speak to him? But judging by the Rachael was starting to stand up already he knew he wouldn't have enough time.

_You're just going to have to face it. It'll only be for five minutes, ten at the max._

He saw Kurt whispering something to her, her shaking her head, and lightly tapping him on the head. Blaine almost smiled at the familiar way Kurt ran his hand through his hair afterwards. He still obviousily cared about the way he looked.

Rachael sat back down, glaring at Kurt. Blaine decided to use this moment to call Riley over.

"What Dad? I was on the slide!" She complained.

"We need to go now. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"No, come on, be good and we'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay then."

Offering her small hand he took it, smiling at the way it looked so small in his. They walked out the gate of the small park, not noticing a certain someone's blue eyes on them.

Rachael started to stand up. She knew Kurt wouldn't make the first move himself.

"What are you doing? We can't just go over there! Are you forgetting _he _broke up with _me_?"

Rachael shook her head, rolling he eyes slightly.

"What harms is it going to do, talking to him?"

Kurt glared at her. "That's probably his daughter! He probably has a husband!"

Around only a month before they broke up, same-sex marriage had been legalised in New York. Something Rachael was incredibly happy about. It seemed that most of her friends  
>were gay.<p>

"And? How does that effect you? You could become friends! You don't have to be in a relationship just because you used to!" Rachael argued.

"I don't-" Kurt's voice faltered, "I don't think I could be just his friend."

Patting his head lightly, she sat down.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just want you to be happy."

"I don't need Blaine to be happy."

They glared at each other, Kurt turning away first.

Rachael sighed, realising Blaine had left.

"Come on, they'll be expecting us back."

Kurt nodded standing, dusting imaginary fluff off of himself.

Rachael and Kurt had both auditioned for a part in 'Sorry, Sir'. It was new, and the first time ever being performed. The writer wasn't very well known, as he had written only one play before. It wasn't very successful so they knew it was a risk, but both Rachael and Kurt agreed it has potential.

*OMFGITSAPAGEBREAKTHINGY*

So...New York? I'm so happy and I'm sure Kurt is...

Anyway, I'm sorry it's so small, but I'm rubbish at writing loads and I felt like I needed to update.

If you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.

Carlie x


End file.
